Tomato Cheeks and Citrus Heartbeats
by yukihanaa
Summary: A fluffy oneshot between the Mayor's son and the Brass bar cook. Title is extremely cheesy, I know.


**A/N: **Lol at the title. I didn't know what else to call it :3 I was never one for yaoi pairings, I never really liked them but wow, I'm starting to slowly appreciate yaoi and I absolutely adore GillxChase as a pairing. I was originally going to do a Molly oneshot but I couldn't choose between Gill or Chase. I love them both equally and if I can't pick one why not just have them both... together! Anyway, I present to you all a short Gill/Chase fluff! :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tomato Cheeks and Citrus Heartbeats<br>**

**-x-**_  
><em>

"Can I try your food?"

The sudden question took the chef by surprise, a slight blush crawling up his neck. Not wanting to disappoint the Mayor's one and only son, he nodded and retreated to the kitchen. He spread out his cooking appliances along the counter and pondered what dish he should whip up. His hands were trembling, heart racing and nerves spiraling mad.

Usually he was always so confident in cooking for others, but this was different. He only ever cooked for the villagers, no one special, but tonight he was blessed with the prestigious and utterly handsome Gill Hamilton's presence. A man he admired ever so greatly, the one who made his heart beat fast and slow at the same time, had asked for_ his_ culinary services. He had to impress him, to perfect this dish and see that fetching smile.

Chase paced towards his friend and extended his hand out to an adjacent basket, drawing out a fresh tomato. A flicker flashed in the blonde's eyes.

"I like tomatoes."

His words echoed through Chase's ears, his voice was like a melody easing his every nerve. The peach-haired boy glanced up, his heart skipped a beat as his violet eyes met a pair of charming heavenly blues. He desperately explored his mind, digging for the perfect words to string together and create an intelligible sentence, but only a simple "Oh" had managed to escape his slightly parched lips. The curves of the neighboring boy's lips grew, a warm smile spread across his face. The chef couldn't fight the heat rushing to his cheeks. The same smile that always sent his heart in panic and he suddenly felt lightheaded. He turned on his heel and quickly returned to his previous cooking position. He wondered how it was feasible for one person to be the cause of a million thoughts and a million heartbeats in one fleeting second.

One, two, three.

Gill observed the clock as the big hand turned to six.

Chase was finally finished. He placed a steamy bowl in front of his blue eyed friend and eagerly anticipated his impending reaction, his fingers tapped his apron impatiently.

"Iwashi Tomato Stew," Gill spoke in an ever so gentle tone causing the chef to bite his lip. "You know me too well, Chase."

Chase nodded slowly like a timid child as he anxiously watched the blonde relish his dish. He made extra sure to perfect each step by using nothing but the finest ingredients the bar had. Gill licked his lips, savoring the impeccable taste. He placed his utensils down and glanced up at Chase, ocean eyes shimmering with mere satisfaction.

"Remarkable."

The chef lowered his tense shoulders and relaxed. Knots were tying in his stomach, almost making him feel nauseous — but in a good way.

"I'm glad you like it," he sighed happily, feeling euphoric and relieved.

He noticed some remains lingering under Gill's lips.

"You have some food there," he noted as he touched his own skin and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, do I? How silly of me."

The blonde scanned his surroundings in search for a cloth.

"Here."

Chase interrupted and held out a napkin. Gill reached for it but Chase brushed passed him and leaned forward, instead wiping away the residual for him. The blonde could do nothing but gape in surprise.

Chase froze, his eyes traveling from Gill's perfectly shaped lips to the lean bridge of his nose and then meeting his sharp, sapphire eyes. He was suddenly captivated, as if gazing out into the picturesque sea that surrounded the island. Chase had always found himself lost in those eyes and the way his blonde hair would flawlessly shape his face. He especially liked the way the curl on top of his head always bounced whenever he moved. The cook was suddenly lost in his musings and found himself unconsciously thinning the distance between the two. Gill blinked, the hairs on the back of his neck quickly erected.

The citrus aroma from Chase's body coiled through Gill's nostrils as the chef leaned closer, and closer, and closer. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared perplexed at him. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting and wanting. The best taste of all would not be his dishes, but those lips instead.

But much to the blonde hair boy's dismay, that moment never came.

Chase's cheeks turned a beet red as he came back to reality, shuffling a few steps back and dropping the piece of fabric onto the floor. He spun around and placed his hands down onto the counter. His heart was throbbing violently into his chest. He took a deep breath, desperate to regain his composure. Unable to process the spiraling incessant thoughts in his mind, he heaved a loud sigh, pressing his forehead against the upper cupboard. What was he thinking?

What felt like a tense and awkward silence was soon broken by a soft voice.

"Thank you... Chase."


End file.
